Quelle famille !
by malilite
Summary: Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui promettait d'être banale, mais qui ne l'est ni pour James, ni pour Lily... Notre bon vieux Cornedrue rencontre en avant-première ce qui feront bientôt parti de sa famille ! Résumé nul, je sais, mais venez quand même !


Me revoilà pour ce petit OS, dont je m'occupe depuis dix minutes (je l'ai relu, je l'ai écris deux semaines plus tôt) au lieu de réviser mon interro d'histoire... la dégradation de la jeunesse, oh la la...

C'est quelque chose de jamais-vu je pense, tout du moins pour un simple OS. Je dois dire que pour les trois OC qui apparaissent, j'ai été un peu inspirée par des personnes que je connais plus ou moins bien. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas !

**Titre : **_Quelle famille !_

**Résumé : **Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui promettait d'être banale, mais qui ne l'est ni pour James, ni pour Lily... Notre bon vieux Cornedrue rencontre en avant-première ce qui feront bientôt parti de sa famille ! Résumé nul, je sais, mais venez quand même !

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, tout à JK. Hé, ça rime ! Woooooooooooow !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Quelle famille !  
**_

Lily tremblait légèrement de froid, même si peu lui importait. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était à cause de sa tenue. Quelle idée, aussi de s'habiller ainsi en plein mois de février ! Malgré son jean un petit peu trop large et ses baskets brunes, elle ne portait en effet qu'un pull noir, plutôt moulant, aux manches longues et aux épaules découvertes, laissant apparaître ses bretelles grises de soutien-gorge. Elle avait aussi relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Ainsi, ses épaules, son cou, ses oreilles et son visage étaient complètement gelés. Non mais, vraiment...

Mais elle était bien trop excitée pour prendre en compte sa température corporelle. Cela faisait maintenant quatorze minutes qu'elle attendait, devant l'auberge des Trois Balais. La jeune étudiante de Poudlard de dix-sept ans était en effet en sortie à Poudlard, comme nombre de ses camarades d'ailleurs, même si elle était seule.

Enfin, plus pour longtemps.

« Lily ! » entendit-elle.

Tournant la tête, elle fit un micro-sourire à James Potter, Gryffondor de son année, qui s'approchait d'elle. Tiens, étrange : il était sans ses acolytes. James, tout seul ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'as l'air glacée, pourquoi tu n'entres pas ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

« En quoi ça te regarde, Potter ? »

Elle soupira pendant que James levait les yeux au ciel. Si leur relation était devenue plus courtoise, presque, je dis bien _presque_, amicaledepuis le début de l'année scolaire, et qu'elle acceptait _enfin_ qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, elle refusait toujours de l'appeler « James ». Non mais, quelle gamine ! se disait-il parfois.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? Un petit copain ? » Bizarrement, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le coeur serré de jalousie à cette idée. Pas si bizarre que ça, en fait.

« Oui et non, je... »

Elle fut coupée par un bruit de transplanage, et tourna aussitôt la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Un immense sourire prit place sur son visage, pendant que James les examinait. Il reconnut Majdoline Peakes, la meilleure amie de Lily et Poufsouffle de son année, une fille très sympa (avec qui, bien sûr, il était déjà sorti, en cinquième année, mais, chut !). Cependant, il ne connaissait pas les trois autres personnes.

Deux femmes et un homme, plutôt jeunes.

Et Lily s'était littéralement jetée sur eux. Elle avait sauté sur le jeune homme, entourant ses bras autour de sa nuque, et lui avait les siens autour de sa taille, il lui embrassait le haut de son crâne. Elle se retira en lui murmurant quelque chose que James n'entendit pas, et lui sourit, puis salua les deux jeunes femmes. Elle avait l'un de ses bras autour de la taille de l'une en lui embrassant la joue, et sans la lâcher, elle passa son autre main sur la joue de la deuxième avant de la prendre par le cou, les serrant toutes les deux contre elles. Elle se recula enfin et les trois inconnus la regardèrent, amusés.

« Merci infiniment, Majdo'. » Elle faisait un grand sourire à sa meilleure amie.

« De rien, ma belle. Mais la prochaine fois, apprends quand même à transplaner, ça te sera utile ! Je vais pas jouer les taxis toute ma vie. » ria la brune.

Lily lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule en lui disant qu'elle ferait mieux de rejoindre Eric, son petit-ami.

Elle commença à parler avec ses trois invités, et James eut tout le loisir de les détailler. C'était amusant de voir que Lily était vraiment plus petite qu'eux, elle devait avoir quinze centimètres de moins que les jeunes femmes. La première, plutôt mince, les cheveux courts de couleur brun cerise, avait de magnifiques yeux bleus maquillés de noir, un piercing gris au creux du menton et était habillée toute en noir. La deuxième, aux formes plus généreuses, avait un carré brun, de beaux yeux verts, des boucles d'oreilles multicolores, et était habillée avec des couleurs acidulés. Elle avait sortie ce que les moldus appelle une _cigarette _qu'elle fumait avec un air désinvolte, devant le regard réprobateur de Lily, et on pouvait voir un tatouage sur son cou qui continuait sous son écharpe en laine. Le jeune homme, plus grand d'une tête que les deux femmes, était blond, les yeux bleus, avait un piercing à l'arcade et fumait lui aussi une cigarette.

Il ne pensait pas que Lily, qui était toujours si sage comme ses fréquentations, traînait avec des gens comme eux, qui paraissaient beaucoup moins sages. James s'en voulut aussitôt de penser cela. C'était injuste d'avoir des préjugés sur des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, juste à cause de leurs piercings, de leurs tatouages ou du fait qu'ils fumaient !

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées en voyant que la 'fille-en-noir' le regardait fixement. Lily se rappela enfin de sa présence, et le présenta à ses amis.

« Excusez-moi. Je vous présente Potter, pardon, _James_ Potter » grimaca-t-elle « Un... ami ? »

Même si son ton était incertain, James avait un petit sourire. Elle l'acceptait enfin en tant qu'ami, il y avait du progrès !

« Potter, je te présente Aymeric » elle désigna le blond, « Chloé » la 'fille-en-noir', « Et Mary » la dernière jeune femme. « Ce sont mes cousins. »

« Tes cousins ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Lily n'était-elle pas d'ascendance moldue ?

« Y'a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil étonné. Immédiatement, James la trouva craquante ainsi. Et oui, il était toujours aussi mordu...

« Ils sont des... tu sais, des... »

« Sorciers ? Non, moldus. Mais ils sont au courant pour notre monde, la magie, tout ça. »

« C'est un sorcier, lui aussi ? Cool ! » s'exclama enthousiasmant Mary, qui n'avait rien dit jusquà présent.

« Lily » commença Aymeric « Je veux absolument pas te presser, mais on pourrait pas aller à l'intérieur ? On se les gèle, ici ! »

La rousse accepta et les fit entrer dans les Trois Balais. James hésita à la suivre, mais Chloé miy fin à ses doutes : « Bah alors, tu viens ? »

« Où sont les trois autres ? » lui demanda Lily alors qu'ils s'assirent autour d'une table.

« Peter est en retenue, Remus à l'infirmerie et Sirius avec une fille, comme d'hab'. »

« Lupin, à l'infirmerie ? Tu veux dire que... Ow... »

Elle avait capté le regard de James, et avait compris. La veille, c'était la pleine lune ; Lily était au courant pour Remus.

« Ça c'est bien passé ? » Elle savait également que les amis de Remus étaient des animagus et qu'ils tenaient compagnie au loup-garou pendant les nuits de pleine-lune.

Il haussa les épaules. « Plutôt bien, oui. »

« Bon, alors, _James_ » fit Aymeric en coupant leur conversation « Si tu nous parlais de toi ? »

Lily lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Pourquoi tu t'y intéresses ? »

« Vu qu'on est sa belle-famille, c'est normal qu'on en sache plus sur lui, non ? »

Chloé éclata de rire en lui donnant un petit coup à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

« Tu penses vraiment que Lily nous aurait présenté son copain en l'appelant par son nom de famille et en disant qu'il est son camarade de classe ?! »

« Surtout que moi et Potter... Désolé, 'Mric-Mric, mais c'est vraiment impossible ! »

James voulut rire au surnom plus que ridicule du cousin de Lily, _'Mric-Mric, quand même !_, mais il toussa bruyamment à la place. Ce qui donna des soupçons aux trois moldus.

« Lily » commença Mary « Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, toi et moi. Ton James n'a pas l'air d'être d'accord avec toi ! »

L'intéressé sourit à la jeune brune. Elle n'avait aucune idée à quel point c'était vrai, à quel point il était amoureux de sa cousine, et à quel point il avait envie que ce soit réciproque. Puis, son mouvement pour enlever son écharpe le fit sortir de ses pensées, et il put voir le tatouage sur son cou : un signe chinois, mais il n'avait aucune idée de sa signification. En parlant de tatouage, il avait vu qu'Aymeric en portait un également, sur l'avant-bras, un signe tribal... Décidément...

Et si, se demanda-t-il, Lily avait-elle aussi des tatouages ou des piercings ! Cette idée était plus que séduisante.

« Cet idiot est juste enrhumé, c'est tout » s'emporta l'objet de ses pensées « Je te jure qu'entre lui et moi, il n'y a absolument rien... »

« C'est ça... » dit-elle avec un petit sourire, en avalant une gorgée de sa bierraubeurre qu'on venait de lui apporter. « Hey, c'est vachement bon, ce truc ! »

Lily et James échangèrent un regard amusé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'eux ne s'extaisiait plus sur le goût d'une bierreaubeurre ! Ils durent franchement se retenir de rire quand les deux autres soupirèrent de plaisir à force d'en boire eux aussi, et également quand ils en redemandèrent immédiatement à Mrs Rosmerta, ravie d'avoir de nouveaux clients !

Lily demanda ensuite quelques nouvelles de sa famille. Pour une raison obscure, elle éclata de rire quand elle apprit qu'un certain Marc était « enfin » parti en Afrique, mais elle fut aussi très surprise quand elle apprit que Mary et Chloé était invité au mariage d'une certaine Pétunia.

« Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? » s'étonna Aymeric.

« T'es invité, aussi ? »

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne t'en a rien dit » s'exclama Mary. « Je sais pas, c'est ta soeur, quand même ! »

« Ta soeur ne t'a pas invité à son propre mariage ! » s'écria James.

Lily sembla se rappeler de sa présence.

« Ma soeur me déteste, Potter » siffla-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« En quoi cela te regarde ? »

« 'Tunie n'a jamais avalé l'idée que sa soeur était une sorcière » répondit Chloé sans prendre compte de la remarque de Lily.

« Clo ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'elle sache que nous trois, nous savons. »

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle nous aurait invité sinon ! » Rit Mary.

« Sûr'. »

Lily resta silencieuse un moment, mais James la tira de ses pensées.

« Quand avez-vous appris qu'elle était une sorcière ? »

« Y'a cinq ou six ans, l'été juste après sa première année à... Poudlard ? »

Aymeric avait tourné son regard vers Lily, qui acquiesça silencieusement - il devait souvent écorcher le nom de l'école de Sorcellerie.

« Vous connaissez Poudlard ? »

« Oh » fit Mary avait un geste de la main « Lil's nous a tout dit. Quand elle nous a invité à passé un mois chez elle, cet été là, elle nous a raconté en fond et en comble ce qu'elle connaissait de la magie, de l'école, des professeurs, des élèves... »

« Elle ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ? » s'étonna James.

Non pas qu'il soit _si_ prétentieux que de croire qu'il était le sujet de toutes les conversations - James s'était amélioré sur ce côté-là de son comportement depuis quelques mois - mais il se rappelait de toutes les lettres qu'il lui avait envoyé à une époque, ça ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu quand même !

« Ils n'ont jamais lu les lettres, Potter » grinça Lily.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« C'est lui, le crétin arrogant » répondit-elle à Mary.

« Ahhhhhhhhhh... »

Aymeric se tut devant l'air menaçant de sa cousine, mais échangea quand même un regard amusé avec ses deux autres cousines. Apparemment, ils avaient déjà entendu parler de lui.

« Bref, pour revenir à ce que je disais » continua Mary « Lily nous a emmenés sur le Chemin de Traverse... »

« Et on y va tous les étés avec elle » renchérit Chloé. « Elle nous envoie du courrier avec son hibou depuis Poudlard, et quand on la voit, elle nous montre la _Gazette du Sorcier_, nous raconte l'actualité du monde sorcier, ce qu'elle a découvert en plus sur la magie, et tout ça... »

« On trouve ça passionnant ! » sourit Aymeric.

« D'ailleurs, Voldemort a encore fait des siennes, non ? » Chloé se tourna vers sa cousine, et James fut aussi surpris de l'entendre prononcer ce nom que le fait qu'elle le connaisse. « J'ai vu que la semaine dernière aux infos, il y a eu un accident d'avion _inexplicable_ en Irlande et que tout le monde était mort. D'ailleurs, on a retrouvé tous les corps, des passagers, étendus sur une plaine, et les experts n'ont pas pu expliqué la cause de leur mort non plus. »

« Oui » se rappela Lily « Ils en ont parlé à la _Gazette_. Tu te souviens, Potter ? Ils ont appelé ça un accident de montgolfière. Ils avaient confondus l'avion avec la montgolfière. »

James rencontra le regard de la rousse, il se rappelait très bien de cet évènement.

« Tout le monde sait que c'est Voldemort » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Il a tué tous les passagers à coup d'Avada Kedavra... »

« Le sortilège de Mort ? » frissonna Mary.

« Oui, c'est d'ailleurs un exploit qu'il ai réussi à tous les tuer en même temps. On se demanda comment il a fait, on s'inquiète de plus en plus aussi. »

Un ange passa, mais James ne voulait pas que la bonne ambiance soit tendue ainsi.

« C'est la première fois que vous venez à Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Oui » sourit Aymeric. « Ça aurait été bien qu'on visite, mais on a pas trop le temps, faut qu'on dorme bien ce soir, on a une journée harassante demain. »

« Un dimanche ? » s'étonna Lily.

« Oui » répondit-il « L'agence a de plus en plus de succés, mon père est de plus en plus enthousiaste à nous la laisser une fois retraité, vu comment les affaires se profilent. »

« Aymeric, Chloé et Mary travaille tous ensembles dans l'agence de voyage de mon oncle » expliqua Lily à James.

« Et Lily aurait du être avec nous » dit tristement Chloé.

« On avait prévu d'y travailler tous les quatres depuis des années, une sorte de passion commune, et Arnaud nous encourageait dans cette voie. Il nous répétait qu'on aurait une formation chez lui directement, il avait fait plein de projets... »

« Mais Lily devint une sorcière. »

« Oui, la seule chose que je regrette dans cette histoire, c'est de ne pas pouvoir bosser avec vous » répondit-elle.

Elle leur fit un petit sourire, et Mary posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Ma Lilou'... »

« Ah non » s'exclama Lily en retirant sa main « Vous allez pas recommencer avec vos surnoms débiles ! »

Les trois cousins échangèrent un regard amusé, et Aymeric fit un clin d'oeil à James, qui éclata de rire.

« Lilynette... »

« Lilouch'... »

« Linotchka ! »

« Fleur de Lys... »

Le rire de James redoubla, « Fleur de lys » était un surnom qu'il utilisait souvent, du temps où il harcelait lily.

« Pupuce... »

« Loul' ! »

« Lalalalala » fit puérilement Lily en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles « Je vous écoute pas, na na nère ! »

« Quelle débile ! » rit Mary.

Chloé ébouriffa auburn de sa jeune cousine en souriant.

« On aime bien te taquiner, tu sais bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Même si notre meilleur coup, c'était la première fois qu'on t'a amené en boîte de nuit ! » dit Aymeric. « Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a soûlé avec ça ! »

À ce souvenir, les trois moldus eurent un énorme fou-rire tandis que Lily rougissait.

« C'était si drôle ? » demanda James.

« Je vous interdis de lui dire ! » menaça Lily.

« Chut, Linotchka ! » ordonna Chloé.

Ce fut Mary qui raconta l'histoire.

« Lil's avait quinze ans, on en venait d'en avoir dix-huit, on a voulu fêté ça. »

« Vous avez le même âge ? »

« Mary et Chloé sont jumelles, nées en août, et Aymeric est né en janvier de la même année. »

« Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout... » fit James, pensivement.

« On est des fausses jumelles » sourit Chloé.

« Bon, vous me laissez racontez ! » s'énerva Mary.

Lily eut un petit soupir de désespoir, mais les autres gardaient le silence.

« Donc, on est allés en boîte pour l'occasion, ce n'était pas la première fois pour nous, mais pour Lily, si. »

« Elle était toute excitée, comme si c'était un nouveau monde pour elle. »

« _C'était _un nouveau monde ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« On avait commencé par boire un peu, un cocktail avec du rhum et Lily s'était étouffée avec » ria Aymeric.

« Puis on était partis danser, mais elle était toute timide, et... »

« On aurait dit que j'avais un balai coincé dans le cul » gémit l'intéressée en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

James éclata de rire ; quand on connaissait la Lily Evans qui savait se déchaînait sur la musique, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors lors de fêtes, c'était dur de s'imaginer cela !

« Mais le plus drôle, c'était quand le fameux Jason était arrivé... » fit malicieusement le blond.

« Chut ! » somma Lily.

« Il a commencé à la draguer, elle ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, elle rougissait, balbutiait. »

« J'avais pas envie de lui faire de la peine en le repoussant, c'était pas du tout mon genre... »

« C'est ça » railla son cousin « Tu nous as dit après que c'était surtout parce que c'était la première fois que tu te faisais draguée ! »

James haussa les sourcils à cette nouvelle. Il est vrai qu'à cette époque, le jeune Maraudeur n'avait pas commencé à la harceler, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas si innocente qu'elle en avait l'air ! Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment connu de petits amis jusqu'à leur cinquième année (1), mais il se rappelait très bien qu'elle avait déjà perdu sa virginité...

Effectivement, il se rappelerait toujours de cette fête de mai 1975, le soir d'une victoire au Quidditch. Il l'avait vu flirter avec Tyler Hilton, un Gryffondor de cinquième année, ils étaient tous deux bien émêchés lorsqu'il les avait vu s'embrasser. James n'avait plus fait attention à eux, mais il eut une étrange surprise lorsqu'il sorti de son dortoir, seul, le lendemain matin. Il avait découvert Lily qui refermait précipitamment la porte du dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. Il l'entendait grognait contre Tyler et marmonner qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il disait être toujours en retard en cours, vu qu'il n'avait pas de réveil. Mais surtout, James avait monstrueusement rougit quand il vit qu'elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtement.

Elle avait remis sa jupe d'uniforme et s'apprêtait à enfiler sa chemise quand elle s'était tournée vers lui, ses seins seulement recouvert d'un soutien-gorge. Elle aussi avait rougi, puis était passée rapidement devant lui pour remonter dans son propre dortoir. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais avaient tous deux tu cette rencontre pour le moins gênante. James n'avait jamais révélé à quiconque qu'il savait quand, où et avec qui la jeune Evans avait perdu sa virginité, mais c'était à cause de ce matin qu'il s'était mis à s'intéresser à elle, à la voir autrement qu'une camarade de classe : il était à l'époque plein d'hormones, et le corps à moitié nu de Lily n'était absolument pas désagréable à contempler.

James ne dit rien encore une fois, à priori, Lily n'avait pas dit à ses cousins quand elle avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs lancé un regard d'avertissement, lui demandant de ne rien révéler. Les trois autres ne s'en aperçurent pas, trop occupés à rire commes des bossus.

« Au fait » dit Mary en essuyant ses larmes de rire « T'as trouvé enfin le métier que tu voulais faire, Lil's ? »

« Je voulais faire médicomage, mais j'ai décidé finalement de faire Auror. »

James et elle échangèrent un regard grave et entendu.

« Pareil pour moi » soupira James. « Sirius et Remus aussi, on a reçu une bourse pour partir à Boston. On y a postulé, et on nous les a offert, vu qu'avec toi on les meilleurs de la promo. »

« Majdo' veut faire Auror également » l'informa Lily « Mais on veut rester à Londres. On rejoindrait Franck et Alice, ils ont commencé cette année. »

« Vous devriez venir avec nous, ça serait sympa. »

Il eut un petit sourire triste, mais Lily promit d'y réfléchir.

« Vous avez l'air vachement enthousiaste à l'idée de faire ça » remarqua Aymeric. « C'est quoi, Auror ? »

« Chasseurs de Mage noirs » expliqua James. « Un peu comme la police chez les moldus, même si c'est différent. »

« C'est pas un métier facile, surtout en cette période de guerre » dit Lily. « Mais le Ministère de la Magie en manque, et on veut que cette guerre se finisse au plus vite. Je veux y participer, foutre la raclée de leur vie à ces salops de Mangemorts, et quoi de mieux que d'en faire mon métier ? »

« Mais si ça te rend pas heureuse... » commença Mary.

« Quand l'école a été attaquée l'année dernière, quand je me battais contre _eux_, je savais que je voulais faire ça, jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine. »

« Moi aussi » répondit James.

Il plongea son regard dans celui émeraude de Lily, tous deux n'avaient jamais été aussi proches qu'en cet instant.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula plus agréablement, entre rires et souvenirs, mais la nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure : il était temps de rentrer à Poudlard pour les uns et dans le monde moldu pour les autres. Lily serra ses cousins dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes, leur rappelant qu'elle les aimait très fort. James fut salué chaleureusement, Aymeric lui dit qu'il avait fait bonne impression, et sa jeune cousine le frappa gentiement en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas son petit-ami. Majdoline étant partie, et ni James ni Lily n'ayant leur permis de transplanage, ils métamorphosèrent un objet quelconque en Portoloin. Heureusement, ce n'était pas la première fois que ces moldus-là en utilisait un, et Lily ne se faisait aucun soucis.

James et Lily se dirigèrent vers Poudlard en silence. Même s'il était sans ses meilleurs amis, le Maraudeur ne regrettait absolument pas cette sortie, surtout qu'il était avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis deux ans déjà. En gentleman, il lui passa sa veste marron, Lily commençait vraiment à grelotter avec son petit haut.

« Ils sont très sympas, dans ta famille. »

« Oh, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça » répondit la Gryffondor, en pensant à sa soeur.

« Vous êtes très proches, non ? »

« Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, autant que Majdoline. Elle les connaît bien, d'ailleurs, Majdo'. C'est pour ça qu'on avait prévu de travailler ensemble une fois adultes. »

« Tu regrettes d'être une sorcière ? » lui demanda James en la regardant étrangement.

« Non » sourit Lily « Le monde de la magie, c'est la place qui m'attendait depuis toujours. »

Après quelques minutes, le jeune homme se décida à poser la question qui l'obsédait depuis longtemps.

« Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit quand tu as perdu ta virginité ? »

« Il pense que je suis toujours vierge. Ils n'en ont pas l'air, mais mes cousins sont très prudents en ce qui concerne le sexe. Ils attendent de bien connaître la personne avec qui ils sortent avant de coucher avec, surtout depuis que Chloé est tombée enceinte, il y a deux ans. »

« Elle a avorté ? »

« Oui. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, c'est personnel » fit-elle, gênée.

« Pas de problème, ils ne sauront jamais que je suis au courant. »

La rousse lui fit un petit sourire, et James sentit son coeur chavirer un instant. Ils ne dirent plus mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard, dont les portes étaient heureusement encore ouvertes, tout le monde n'était pas rentré de la sortie. James posa une autre question à Lily, gêné cette fois.

« J'ai remarqué que tes cousins étaient tatoués ou percés... Et, euh... » « »

« Tu veux savoir si je le suis, moi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Timidement, James acquiesça sans regarder Lily, qui elle lui jetait un coup d'oeil amusé.

« Chloé a toujours voulu que je me face un piercing » expliqua-t-elle « Mais il en était hors de question pour moi. Par contre, ça fait quelques mois que je pense à un tatouage, mais j'hésite encore. »

« Qu'est-ce que ce serait ? » demanda James avec curiosité.

« Une petite fleur d'hibiscus, noire »

La sorcière s'arrêta, enleva la veste de James, la lui rendit et il l'enfila. Elle releva alors un pan de son t-shirt, et montra du doigt une petite zone découverte, dans le bas de son dos à droite.

« Ici » murmura-t-elle.

Même s'il l'avait déjà vue, une fois, beaucoup plus déshabillé, James ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

« Je suis sûre que ça t'irait très bien » bredouilla-t-il, hypnotisé par la peau nue de Lily.

Il ne fit pas attention au regard surpris qu'elle lui lançait, et il ne put résister. Il posa un doigt sur la peau découverte, puis un deuxième, la caressa légèrement, avant de poser sa paume entière dessus. Son corps frôlait le sien, il ferma les yeux, de délice de sentir la peau satinée sous ses doigts, de respirer son odeur de pêche. Il crut que son coeur allait exploser quand elle l'entendit soupirer et la sentit frissonner sous ses doigts.

James s'éloigna brusquement en bredouillant qu'il était désolé. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune en silence. Là, Lily lui fit un petit sourire, comme si elle avait oublié ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi important pour elle que pour lui...

« Même si c'était pas prévu, j'ai été contente de passer cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec toi. »

« Moi aussi. »

Elle lui souffla un rapide « Bonne nuit, James », lui donna un baiser sur la joue et lui fit un petit signe de la main en montant les escaliers de son dortoir.

James toucha du bout des doigts l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé. Elle le faisait très rarement, et c'était à chaque fois un immense bonheur que de recevoir ces petites marques d'affection, surtout qu'il n'y était jamais préparé. Il ne réalisa que dans son dortoir qu'elle l'avait appelé « James ».

Enfin ! C'était décidément une des plus belles soirées de sa vie.

¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤ - ¤

(1) : Pour ceux qui, à ce moment, sont un peu perdu au niveau des dates, voici un petit récapitulatif. Lorsque les cousins ont dix-huit ans et que Lily en a quinze, c'est l'été 1975. Le jour où Lily à quinze ans, c'est le 30 (ou en 31) janvier 1975. Vu qu'ils sont entrés en septembre 1971 à Poudlard, en janvier 1975 Lily et James sont en quatrième année, et en été 1975 ils s'apprêtent à rentrer en cinquième année. Et c'est en cinquième année, soit de septembre 1975 à juin 1976, que James a commencé à harceler Lily.

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Des commentaires ? Vous savez sur quoi cliquer, le petit bouton où y a marqué "go", pour "submiter" une review..._

_bon, bisous à tous ! Pour certains, profitez bien de vos vacances qui commencent, pour d'autres, plus qu'une semaine courage ! Et pour les derniers (dont moi, qui suis parisienne...) je veux que ces deux semaines passent aussi vite que vous le souhaitez ! _

_malilite_


End file.
